The overall objectives of UMass CFAR Molecular Virology Core facility are: (1) to maintain and continuously monitor the safety operations of a BSL3- and a BSL2-containment facility that will support a safe and biohazard-free environment for work with pathogenic primate immunodeficiency viruses; (2) to provide resources and services to participating CFAR investigators for their ongoing virus-related projects; and (3) to function as a central site where collaborations amongst UMass CFAR investigators is fostered. The Core services include: (1) assays for isolation, titration, phenotypic and genotypic characterization of virus; (2) providing a centralized source and repository for primary T-cells, macrophages & T-cell lines; and (3) molecular detection/diagnostic assays including qualitative and quantitative RNA and DNA-PCR for viral genomes & state of the art, cutting edge LightCycler-based PCR assays for real-time detection and quantitation of HIV-1. The Molecular Virology Core facility, in conjunction with UMass CFAR-Clinical and Molecular Biology Core facilities, uphold the mission of UMass CFAR by providing standardized and centralized routine research techniques and reagents; reducing expenditure by eliminating duplication of effort & by efficient use of personnel; and fostering new collaborative projects and grants. The Molecular Virology Core is also committed to provide educational & training opportunities to CFAR investigators and students/fellows in working within BSL3 containment facility, in developing new molecular virology assays, in BSL3 Certification, and in PCR Certification. Details of the Molecular Virology Core facility, its location, its functions, the services provided are all available on the UMass CFAR Molecular Virology Core website (www.umassmed.edu/cfar/viroloavcore).